MLP:FiM:The Reaper Case:File 1
by The Fang
Summary: WolfeFang, Rainbow Dash's estranged older brother is hot on the trail of the Reaper along side Alomond 'Al' Pie. Will they catch him? And what dark seceret does Wolfe hold...Several OCs. First MLP story. Review please. Rated for language.
1. The Final Hunt

MLP:FiM:The Reaper Case:File 1

OC list/Bios Antromorphic Characters

WolfeFang-Rainbow Dash's older brother, left home 15 years ago after a fight with their father, joined Ponyopilus PD shortly after, black pegasus, white wing tips with black mane and tail, scar across right eye, shares body with a spirit of darkness

Almond "Al" Pie-Wolfe's partner on the force and Pinkie's brother, navy blue earth pony with pink mane and tail, cheerful and laid back, name pronouced Almon

The Reaper-Infamous serial killer in Ponyopilus, on the PPD most wanted list for 15 years, 300 confirmed kills

RayneFox-Works at Sugar Cube Corner with Pinkie, white mare unicorn with red highlights in mane and tail, twin sister lives and works in Ponyopilus

RoseFox-Al's wife and Rayne's twin sister, red unicorn with white highlights in mane and tail, has a young daughter from Al

Ruby-Al and Rose's daughter, ruby red fur with lighter red mane and tail, red eyes, lives with mother

MLP: FiM:The Reaper Case

The Final Hunt

Date-012020- Wolfe's Journal

15 I've lead the hunt for Ponyopilus' most nortorius serial killer along with my partner Almond 'Al' Pie. We have finally got the lead we have been waiting for. It took almost two decades. At 1100 hours tonight we willend this hunt. End entry.

1030 hours, in half in hour we bring down Reaper. It's ironic how similar today is to that night I arrived in Ponyiopilus and crossed paths with Reaper. A dark, gloomy, rainy night. Reaper meets justice tonight. "You're quiet again Partner. Something on your mind?" My partner Al asks setting down the binoculars he's been looking through for the last two hours.

I brush my bangs out of my eyes. "It took fifthteen years to track this SOB down." I say closeing my eyes thinking about the years spent hunting Reaper down. "Fifthteen years and 300 plus victims. It shouldn't hace taken so long old friend. We should have caught him and gone home to our sisters."

"I hear ya. Ain't our fault through. Reaper was smart. Always a couple steps ahead of us." He says with a sigh. "Hate to say it but Reaper was no fool. Played the fuck out of us."

Silence falls over us as we wait for any sign of Reaper. Al breaks the silence first, "I got a favor to ask."

"What ya need bro?" I ask looking across the street through the binoculars.

"If something happenes to me tonight I want you to take that box in the back of my closet to my sister." He says seriously. I look at him stunned, not believing what I heard. "Don't look at me like that. You and I both know that Reaper is unpredictable. You almost lost an eye the first time you crossed him."

Subconceiously I trace my the scar crossing my right eye, a reminder of my close call with Reaper. A pale through my midnight black fur. "Yeah I know." I say dryly

"You get what I'm saying."He says with a dark chuckle. Before I answer I spot Reaper heading for Pier 13. "He's here. Time to move." I say grabbing my sidearm.

"I see him." Al says grabbing his sidearm as well. "Don't forget the plan"

"Forget the plan? I came up with the plan." I say as we run across the street after Reaper. "We corner him at the far end of the dock. Cut off his escape to the left, I cut his frontal escape." I say with a grin.

We followed him to the far end of the south docks of Pier 13. Reaper knows we're following him, just like we want. I can sense the panic rolling off him in waves. I've waited a decade and a half for this day. He runs into the corner as Al cuts him off from the left as I cut him off from the front as I point my sidearm at him. "It's over Reaper! Lay down your weapon and surrender." I say as Al lines up his shot.

"Make it easy on yourself Reaper." Al says stepping closer to Reaper for a better shot.

"What makes you think I'd surrender?" Reaper says drawing his scythe with a chuckle. "This game of ours has been too much fun to just give up." I notice a difference in his voice, a slight one.

Al doesn't notice it as he asks sarcasticly, "Can't blame me for trying, can you?"

"Don't matter to me." I say flatly pushing my earlier thoughts to the back of my mind. "I'm bringing you to justice. One way or another. Dead or alive. It ends tonight."

Reaper grins before he answers."You're right it does end tonight." He says as Al and I step closer. I notice a difference in Reaper's build and height. His voice is feminine. Before I can say something, Reaper attacks. Time seems to slow down as Reaper's scythe slices through Al's upper torso. As he hits the ground and Reaper turns back to me, I feel it begin. The dark spirit within me rises. My eyes go from silver to yellow, my wings become dragonlike and my mane turns to flame. I see the fear in Reaper's eyes as I rush him. Spinning on my left foot I knee him in the gut and follow through with a ki strike to the chest knocking Reaper into the wall. i hear the sound of his rips snap and puncture a lung. I'm already radioing dispatch as I turn to Al.

"Detective Wolfefang, Unit 13, to dispatch. Officer down, immediate medical attention needed at south side of Pier 13. Repeat officer down.

_Dispatch. We copy. Medical unit en route. ETA 10 minutes..._

"Hear that comrade. Help's on the way." I say kneeling beside him. "Hang in there for a bit."

"No can do Wolfe. The Pale Mare is coming for me." Al says with a sad smile. "Watch over my sister. Watch... over... Pinkie for ... me. And tell her I died defending the innocent." He says softly as death claims him. I pull my coat off and drape it over him as I hear a soft groan from behind me. I turn and Reaper has rolled onto his back, his hood partily covering his face, his mask beside him. I stand and walk to him before pushing the hood back. A gasp of surpise slips out as I see _her_ face. I instantly think decoy.

"I'm not a decoy." she says, reading my mind. "I'm the second Reaper. The daughter of the first who you killed ten years ago today. He made it home before dying and I found him clutching a journal still wearing his costume. I became the Reaper to finish what he started. Take the journal. Do what you wish with it."

I look at her shocked before noticing the journal sticking out of her bag. I grab it as she looks to the ocean, "My father planned on giving you that when you caught him. Or I should say the Reaper." She says smiling before she fades.

I look at the journal in my hands before sticking it in my bag. As I stand I gently close her eyes, noticing her youth. She doesn't even have a cutie mark. It's sad really. I look to the skies as backup arrives. _I think I understand why you continued your fathers legacy. To make him proud... _I think to myself as the EMT's check Al.

~The Next Day, back at the station after Al's memorial service.~

I gave my resignation last night before I went home. Told the Chief I'd clear out mine and Al's lockers today. His memorial service ended half an hour ago. I had to stop by his place and grab the box from his closet before swinging by the station. As I walked towards the lockers everypony I pass has an air of depression over them. They all feel the pain of Al's passing. He will be missed greatly by all of the city.

I enter into the locker room and walk to mine and Al's locker, quickly opening them both. I pull the haversack I brought with me and open it before I start to empty our lockers. In the process I grab a picture of Al and his sister from before he came to Ponyopilus. I stare at it for a bit before sticking it in my coat pocket.

Once i finished clearing the lockers I close my bag and head out. As I'm leaving Chief SilverHawk calls me into her office one last time. "Wolfe, it's custom that a fallen officer's badge and uniform are taken to their closest blood family. Normally that would be a spouse or child but Rose requested they be taken to his sister." She says passing me Al's badge and uniform.

With a solenm nod I grab them and gently place them in my bag. I salute the Chief one final time before leaving. I step outside, toss my bag between my wings before streaching them before I launch myself into the air. I need time to think and flying has always been a good way to do so. It'll take three days to reach Ponyville...

-End Chapter One-


	2. Family Ties

The Reaper Case: Family Ties

Date-012024 Wolfe's Journal

I arrived in Ponyville just as the moon began to cross the heavens. I checked into an Inn twenty minutes ago to rest for the night before finding Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash tomorrow. In my fifthteen years on the Force I have told countless families that their loved ones were murder or killed on duty. I'll tell you it never gets easier. The devastion I've seen in their eyes makes me feel like shit. I hope I can do this one last time. End Entry.

The next morning I woke before dawn out of habit so I could meditate. As the sun rose over the western horizon and shone its light over the town I rose from my meditation and grabbed a quick shower. Three days since the last time I had a shower, and I had no intention of seeing Pinkie or my sister smelling to high hell. Once I got out I gave my mane I quick brush, grabbed an apple, and the haversack with Al's belongings in it before leaving. As I pass the front desk I drop a handful of bits on the counter and tell the clerk I'll be staying another night. The clerk nods and wishes me luck on my task, I give a chuckle and left with a wave.

Soon ater I begin my trek towards SugarCube Corner I spot Fluttershy, an old friend of my sister's, standing in front of a boutiqe. If I remember correctly, Fluttershy was extremly shy and scittish. _This should be fun_. I think to myself as I sneak up behind her,"How's it going Fluttershy?" I say poking her in the ribs causing her to 'eep' and jump in the air. When she lands she lands on her ass and looks up at me. "Wolfefang? Wha-What are you doing here?" She asks meekly as I give her a hand up.

"I'm here to see my sister and deliver some news to Pinkie." I answer once she's up and finished dusting herself off. "I used to work with her brother on the PPD."

"Used to? What happened?" She asks concerned.

With a sad smile I answer, "He died three days ago saving my life. We were on a case. His killer didn't live to see the next day."

Her eyes widen at my last comment, she reliezes it means I tapped into the dark spirit within me. Before she can say anything, a white mare with a purple mane and tail comes up and wraps her arms around Fluttershy's waist causing her to blush violently. "Who are you talking to, love?" The white pony asks staring at me.

I smirk as I detect a tone of posseivness in her voice. "Rar-Rarity! I asked you not to do that!" Fluttershy says. "This is Wolfefang, Rainbow's older brother."

"Rainbow's brother? I didn't know she had a brother." Rarity says surprised.

"Haha. I'm not surprised. She still mad bout my leaving home I take it?" I ask Fluttershy with a laugh.

Fluttershy smiles softly as she answers,"Yeah, she never got over you leaving the way you did. I mentioned you once and I thought she would rip me a new one." She says laughing.

"Really? Rainbow got that mad over just memtioning him?" Rarity asks with a laugh. "What did you do to piss her off?"

"I left her alone with our folks fifthteen years ago. Our dad ain't the easiest pony to deal with." I say shaking my head.

"Well, Wolfefang, it was nice to meet you but Fluttershy and I have a...prior engagement to get to." Rarity says nuzzleing Fluttershy's neck causing her to blush brightly. "If you'll excuse us."

"Oh of course. You two have fun." I say smirking as I step aside to let them pass. Once they've gone on their way heading towards Fluttershy's place, I resume my journey to see Pinkie. I walk for twenty minutes or so before Sugarcube Corner comes into view. I stop at the door and gather my nerves before stepping in. As soon as I do my senses are bombarded by the smell of fresh baked treats. Cake, pie, cookies, cupcakes and all manner of other delectable treats. Shaking my head to focus my mind back on the task at hand I spot a small out of the way booth in the corner. I walk over and take a seat, setting my bag next to me. Soon after a white unicorn mare with red highlights in her mane and tail approachs. "Hey there Sugar, never seen you round town."

"Just got in last night." I answer with a smile, noticing the Ponyopilus accent in her voice.

"Well then, welcome to Ponyville. Is there anything I can get ya?" She asks pulling out a pen and notepad.

So she's a waitress here. Convinent. "Well since ya asked, I'll have a slice of apple pie. And if ya don't mind could you let Pinkie Pie know I need to speak with her." I say with a gentle smile.

"Sure thing Sug. Anything else?" She asks with hint of curiousity at me request to see Pinkie but she doesn't push it.

"No, that's all I need. Thanks." I say. With a nod she heads off to the back. I watch as she leaves, admiring her body. _Damn. _I think to myself. _She looks real good. Shame she ain't on the menu. _I pause at that. _Now I'm thinking like Al. _That thought stunnes me somewhat before a smile crosses my face.

As I'm lost in my thoughts I fail to notice the pink blur that passes in front of me and the sudden appearance of a slice of apple pie until a voice in front of me makes jump out of my seat, getting laughs from the other customers. "Heya! Rayne said you wanted to talk to me?"

Hand over my heart, I tey to calm it before answering, "Bloody-a ya trying to give me a heartattack? Sheesh. Yeah. I worked with your brother on the PPD." I say as my heart rate returns to normal.

Pinkie gets serious immediately. "What happened?" She asks, her voice weighed down by grief.

I look to my bag for I moment before pulling the box with Al's belongings in it. Setting it on the table I push over to her before answering. "Al and I worked together on the Reaper case up until three days ago when we finally brought Reaper down. Al sacrificed himself to save me."

She sits holding the box in her hands before carefully opening it as she listens to my story. The first thing she pulls out is his uniform and badge, quickly followed by a locket Al had specially made for her, one side contained a picture of her from right after she got her cutie mark and the other side contain a picture of Rose and Ruby. I watch in silence as tears begin to roll down her cheeks as she stares at the locket and it's contents. "He kept that locket on him everywhere he went, except the night he died." I say as I pull the picture from Al's locker out of my pocket. "Along with this." I say sliding the picture over to her.

She takes the picture as more tears slowly fall to the table."This- This was the last picture we took together. He kept it all this time?" She says with a smile. nodding, I hand her a hankerchief I keep with me, gratefully she takes it and dries the tears from her face. "Thank you. From coming out here to tell me what happened." She says slipping the locket around her neck. After a moment of silence she asks me, "What should I do? Should I mourn his lost?"

"No." I answer simply causeing her to look at me funny. "Your brother wouldn't want you to mourn him. He would want to be celebrated. Remembered for who he was in life."

As she thinks on what I said, a smile spreads across her face. "I'll throw a party. To his life." She says determinedly. "Wait, will you be there?"

"Of course. I have something else to do here." I say looking towards Sweet Apple Acres. "I'm here to see my sister, Rainbow Dash." I say glancing at her out of the corner of my eye.

A big smile spreads across her face at that. "Your Dashie's brother?" She asks excitedly. "That's great! I never knew she had a brother?"

"Yeah well she's mad at me for leaving home fifthteen years ago." I say with a small smile.

"Oh. Well I should go and prepare for the party. Tommorrow at Sweet Apple Acres. OK?" She says getting up. I nod in comfirmation before she bounces off. Shaking my head at her boundless energy, I turn to my now cold pie before I scarf it down. Once done I grab my bag and drop some bits on the table before leaving. I step outside and launch myself in the air heading towards Sweet Apple Acres watching the terrian blur by below. It takes all of three minutes at full speed to arrive at the farm, where I touch down in front of the house as a well built red stallion steps out the door.

"Hoy there! I'm looking for Rainbow Dash. Heard she was here." I say in a friendly tone.

"Eeyup." He says as his stance changes. Becomes defensive. A change only a cop or somepony with military training would notice. "Why ya lookin' for her?"

I'm not surprised by his hostillity. "Name's Wolfefang. I'm Rainbow's brother, been out west working the Reaper case." I say with a soft smile. "Trying to rekindle my relationship with my sister."

He relaxes slightly at that. "Yeah she's here. She's out back in the barn with my sister, Applejack." He says with a smile. "Ya may wanna knock first. Can't say if they're decent or not. Name's Big Macintosh by the way. Big Mac to friends and family."

"Pleasure to meet you Mac. And thanks for the heads up." I say with a quick nod. As I head towards the barn, a thought crosses my mind. "By the way, Pinkie Pie's brother passed a few days ago. I think you could give her the emotional support she needs." His response is instant, he stutters and stumbles back slightly his red fur turning redder. I hear him swear under his breath as I walk away. By the time he recovers I've already reached the barn. I hear him start walking towards Ponyville. Turning towards the door with a smirk I hear voices from inside, one of reach I recognize instantly as my sister's. The other I guess is Applejack's. I focus my sense of hearing on what they're saying.

"Somethin's buggin' ya sugarcube. What is it? Ya know ya can tell me." I hear Applejack's voice say.

I hear Dash sigh before answering. "I know AJ. It's- it's just I dreamt about my brother last night. About the night he left home." She says with another heavy sigh. "It's been bugging me all day."

There's silence for a moment before Applejack speaks up. "Well hon, if ya ask me I think your mind is telling you ya need to get in touch with him."

_Wel, seems now is the time._ I think to myself before ponding a fist on the door. "Oy Rainbow! I damn well hope ya'll are decent in there!" I yell before pushing the door open. Thankfully both of them are dressed.

Her reaction was as I expected. She went from shock to anger to joy then right back to anger. She used a very colorful umm vocabulary. I won't repeat them because even I was left disturbed by them and I've heard every obscenity in the book but never used like that. Immediatly after she walks up to me and slaps me before wrapping her arms around me in a powerful hug. "You're back. You came back to me." She says crying.

Returning her hug I pick her up and spin her around before setting her back down a smile on both our faces as a lone tear escapes my eye. "Yeah baby sis, I'm back for good. " I say causing her to pull back in stunned silence. "I've retired from the Force three days ago. After my partner and I finished our last case."

"You're serious?" She asks stunned. "I thought it was always your dream to be a detective."

"It was. And I made it a reality. Now I plan on making my other dream a reality." I say smiling. "I'm gonna open that jewerly store I talked about back when."

"A jewerly store? You don't look like the type to own a store like that." AJ says coming up behind Rainbow putting an arm around her shoulders.

I can't help but laugh at that. Not first time somepony thought that. "Hey now, I'm very talented with my hands. I can make all manner of trinkets." I say thinking about the locket and ring I made for Al at his request. "Though unfortantly I can't say I came here on a completly positive note. I had some bad news to deliver to Pinkie." I say sadly.

They both look at me confused until Rainbow asks, "What news?"

I walk over to the door and lean againist the frame looking towards the sky. "My partner was Almond "Al" Pie, Pinkie Pie's older brother. He was killed by the Reaper." I answer with a heavy sigh '

and sad smile. "She's having a party to remember him by tomorrow. She plans on having it here. I'm sure she'll tell you before it happens."

"Tch. Figures. Volenteers my farm wit out askin me." AJ says in mock annoyace. "It's fine. She can have it here."

"How she take it?" Rainbow asks, concern lacing her voice.

"Not bad. Though I think she'll be just fine." I say with a devious smile. "I may have 'suggested' to Big Mac that he should go support her."

"Wolfe! You're playing matchmaker again, aren't you?" Rainbow asks lightly punchung me in the arm.

"A little, perhaps." I answer. "Oh come off it, we all know they love eachother, neither wants to make the first move though."

"Yea, that is true. That brother of mine sure can be stubborn." AJ says with a smile.

Getting serious for a moment, I look at Dash and AJ,"So how long you two been an item?" I ask with a smile.

They both blush before Dash answers, "Almost a year now. Mom and dad don't know and I'd rather keep it that way." She says fixing me with a glare.

"Don't you be threanting me baby sis. We both know I can pin you no time flat." I say with a smirk. "Well I should go." I say looking at the sky. "It's getting late. And I need some rest. Meeting Pinkie wore me out."

That makes AJ and Dash laugh at as we part ways. I quickly take to the skies as soon as I step out the door and head straight for the inn I'm staying at.


	3. Moment of Remembrence

The Reaper Case: File 1: Part 3

Moment of Rememberence

I arrived at Sweet Apple Acres shorty after nightfall. I can't help but thinking that she invited half the town. I look through the crowd to spot Pinkie and her friends near the back of the barn. I notice three younger fillies standing with them. Pinkie is the first to spot me. "Hey Wolfie! Over here!" Pinkie yells jumping up and down excitedly, causing everypony present to turn towards me.

Walking towards them I shake my head mumbling to myself under my breath. Once I reach them I ask Pinkie, "Could you be any louder?" That gets a laugh out of everypony in earshot.

"Pinkie's always loud." One of the fillies says. She's a yellow earthpony with a red mane and tail and an accent similar to AJ's. "I'm Applebloom by the way, AJ's little sister."

The next one, a white unicorn filly with a pink ans purple mane and tail speaks up next, "I'm Sweetie Belle, Rarity's sister."

The last one, an orange colored pegasus, pops off with, "So you're Dash's brother?"

I chuckle at that. "Yeah, I'm Dash's brother. Who are you?" I say with a smirk.

"I'm Scootaloo. Everyone calls me Scoot." She says looking at my scar. I know what she's about to ask. "How'd ya get that scar?" Knew it.

"Scootaloo! That's rude!" I hear Rarity say rather sternly.

I chuckle softly at that as I walk towards the memorial of Al's. "Don't worry bout it Rarity. I prefer folks ask instead of just staring. This scar is a constant reminder of my first encounter with Reaper." I say closing my eyes to think back to that fateful day. "I had just arrived in Ponyopilus and had started walking through town when I heard a scream from a back alley. I acted on insinct and rushed into the alley. I saw RoseFox backed into a corner by Reaper." I hear Rayne gasp hearing her sister's name. "I knew if nothing was done she'd die so I rushed in as Reaper was preparing to attack, I spun kicked him straight in his gut knocking him back in the process, as he recovered I crouched down and delivered a right hook to his rips, breaking several of them. He landed a hit on my, a grazing strike with his scythe. I saw it coming and pulled back in time to avoid a fatal hit." I say tracing a finger along the scar. "It was at that time that Al showed up with several other officers. Reaper knew he was out numbered and fled, the officers chasing after them. Al stayed back, saw the blood running down my face. Before he could take a step towards me I told him to check on Rose. I knew I'd be fine. "

I heavy silence fell over the room as everypony took in my story. Rayne stepped forward and hugged me before saying, "Thank you for protecting my sister." I returned the hug and let her no it was no problem.

"The next day I began work at the PPD." I say pulling away from Rayne. "I began working with Al on the Raper case. It took fifthteen years to bring him to justice." I say solemnly looking at the memorial. "Al was one of my greatest friends. He went out of his way to help others and always made time for his daughter."

A respectful silence fills the barn as Pinkie looks at Al's memorial photo. "My brother left home just before I got my cutie mark. I was sad but also happy that he left. He hated living at home. It was to slow paced for him. His dream was to join the Ponyopilus PD." She says lifting her glass in a toast to him quickly followed by the rest of the room. Spike says a quick pray I don't quite hear. My mind is focused on th sensation I felt when Rayne hugged me.


	4. New Beginnings

The Reaper Case: Epilouge

New Beginnings

After four hours of telling stories of my time on the force and making new friends, I was feeling overwhelmed. I needed air. Heading towards the barn door I spot Pinkie and Mac sitting very close together, looking through the box of Al's I brought to her. She's smiling and laughing. I was right Mac was the support she needed. Nearing the door I see Fluttershy and Rarity curled up together in a corner, passed out. They make a nice pair. Can't believe how much they drank.

I spot AJ and Dash heading to the house for who knows what reasons and I don't want to know. I soon pass Twilight and Trixie heading towards town. Trixie looks about ready to pass out, barely able to stand she's leaning againist Twi for support. "Heading home are you?" I ask with a chuckle.

Twi looks up and smiles. "Yeah. Lightweight here had too much to drink." She says with a grin pointing at Trixie.

-Hic-"I did not!"-Hic- Trixie counters tring to stand on her own and nearly falling.

"You two becareful heading home. Been alot of drinking tonight." I say as they slowly make their way home. Grinning to myself I think, _She's gonna have the mother of all hangovers come morning. I feel sorry for Twi, gonna have to deal with her like that. _

Turning towards the orchard I walk to the edge passing Applebloom and Scoot curled up under a tree together, a spark of love beginning between them. I smile to myself as Sweetie and Spike pass, deep in conversation standing close to each other.

I reach the edge of the orchard without passing anypony else. I decide to sit a while and relax, my mind wandering back to the dark spirit within me. And how he became a part of me. I feel a prescence sit beside me and lean on my shoulder. I look over and see Rayne looking up at me. "Something on your mind Sug?" She asks softly.

I look at her for a moment before staring back at the moon. "Thinking of my past is all. When I killed Reaper, I did so with a little supernatural help." I say looking at her, instead of disbelief I see understanding. She believied me. "When I was a colt, before I got my mark, I got in with the wrong crowd. They were worshippers of the The Four Apolcaliptic Ponies. They tried calling the Four to our realm. Didn't work well for them. I came out unharmed, for the most part. The Spirit of War became a part of me." I tell her. She doesn't flinch or laugh, she justs snuggles closer and smiles. Accepting what I say.

Wrapping her arms around me, she says softly, "It doesn't matter what sort of darkness you have in you, so long as you use itg for the rght reasons." I sit stunned for a bit, enjoying the warmth of her body againist me, before I wrap my left arm and wing around her shoulders, pulling her closer. _Inner Darkness, outer light. With the end of one part of my life, a new one opens._ I think to myself as I hear the voice of War in the back of my mind murmur in content. Even war enjoys peace.

**End**

Author's note- The Reaper Case is my first MLP:FiM fic. my second fanfic all together. Second I completed. I hope that any who read the Reaper Case enjoyed at least some of it. If you liked it or hated or are undecided, please review and let me know. No flames. I'll send the Spirit of War after any who flames me.


	5. BIOs

MLP:FiM:Reaper Case File Bios

Original Characters

Name: WolfeFang  
>Age: 32<br>Gender: Stallion  
>General description: Black Pegasus with white wing tips, a scar crossing right eye, silver eyes, lean build, wears black jeans and a treanchcoat with a black sleeveless shirt, keeps mane pulled back, infused with the spirit and power of the Apocalypse Pony of War<p>

Cutie Mark: A wolf's head in front of a crescent moon with a sword and rose behind the moon, imprinted on upper left jean leg

Name: Almond 'Al' Pie  
>Age: 30<br>Gender: Stallion  
>General description: Navy blue earth pony with pink mane and tail, light build, wears blue jeans and button up shirts<br>Cutie Mark: A magnifying glass with an eye behind it(represents his keen eye for details and his ability to find anything) imprinted on left breast pocket of shirt

Name: RoseFox  
>Age: 28<br>Gender: Mare  
>General description: red unicorn with red highlights in mane and tail, wears plaid skirts and white t-shirts<br>Cutie Mark: three roses one red, pink and white, imprinted on skirt

Name: Ruby  
>Age: 5<br>Gender: Mare  
>General description: A young ruby red unicorn filly with crimson red mane and tail and ruby colored eyes<br>Cutie Mark: No CM yet

Name: The First Reaper/Damon  
>Age: ?<br>Gender: ?  
>General description: Wears a black cloak and skull shaped mask to hide identity, wields a scythe, believed to be a white earth stallion with gray mane and tail, father of Angel<br>Cutie Mark: ?

Name: Angel/Second Reaper  
>Age: 12<br>Gender: Mare  
>General description: A white earth pony, with blue mane and tail, green eyes, as the Reaper she wears a modified version of her father's Reaper costume, as Angel she often wears a school uniform consisting of a plaid skirt and a pink button up blouse<br>Cutie Mark: No CM

MLP Canon Characters

Name: Rainbow Dash  
>Age: 20<br>Gender: Mare  
>Race: Pegasus<p>

Name: Applejack  
>Age: 21<br>Gender: Mare  
>Race: Earth Pony<p>

Name: Twilight Sparkle  
>Age: 21<br>Gender: Mare  
>Race: Unicorn<p>

Name: Rarity  
>Age: 23<br>Gender: Mare  
>Race: Unicorn<p>

Name: Fluttershy  
>Age: 21<br>Gender: Mare  
>Race: Pegasus<p>

Name: Trixie  
>Age: 25<br>Gender: Mare  
>Race: Unicorn<p>

Name: Big Macintosh  
>Age: 31<br>Gender: Stallion  
>Race: Earth Pony<p>

Name: Applebloom  
>Age: 6<br>Gender: Mare  
>Race: Earth Pony<p>

Name: Sweetie Belle  
>Age: 7<br>Gender: Mare  
>Race: Unicorn<p>

Name: Scootaloo  
>Age: 6<br>Gender: Mare  
>Race: Pegasus<p>

Name: Spike  
>Age: 10<br>Gender: Male  
>Race: Dragon<p>

Authors note: I intentionally left out the descriptions and cutie marks of the non original characters. All who read/watch MLP should know what they look like. Just keep in mind they are anthros. Thank you.


	6. File 2 info

File two has been uploaded and finished. It can be found under supernatural/crime. I hope ya'll enjoy it. Any suggestions you have for more chapters le me know in a PM or you can find me on facebook, wolfemankiba.

Thanks for reading,

The Fang


End file.
